


Card(s)

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Logic | Logan Sanders, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Christmas Cards, Fluff, Holidays 2020, How Do I Tag, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Short, Short & Sweet, family photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Logan wants to have a photo of themself and Patton for their Christmas cards, and enlists Remy's help to make it happen.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Holidays 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Kudos: 13





	Card(s)

“Pat, you gotta stay still for this, bud,” Remy chuckled, working to set up his camera. Logan had called him to help take a few photos for their Christmas cards this year. Remy was no pro, but he did well enough doing photography and such as a hobby. He’d done Logan’s Christmas card photos a few times before, even designed the cards himself, and they always went over well, so Logan called him up to do it again.

This year, Logan had dressed Patton in a nice green button-up shirt, with a red and white striped tie and black pants, which matched Logan’s own outfit. Remy had set up a simple shot, with Logan and Patton sitting on the stairs in their home, with some warm lighting. Remy had been trying for a while, but couldn’t get just the right shot, because Patton couldn’t sit still. Remy didn’t know what he’d expected; the boy was just seven, after all, and he had energy to burn.

“Patton, how about we play Freeze and Thaw?” Logan suggested.

“Okay!” Patton excitedly agreed.

“Uncle Remy is going to call this time, alright?”

“Okay,” Patton nodded, a happy smile on his face.

“Freeze and Thaw?” Remy questioned. He had no idea what was happening.

“It’s a little game we play. When you tell us to freeze, we go still, and when told to thaw, we are allowed to move,” Logan explained to him.

“Okay, I think I get it,” Remy nodded.

Logan coaxed Patton back to them, and got him to sit on their knee as Remy directed. Logan straightened out Patton’s tie and glasses, and Remy told them both to freeze. Remy made a few little adjustments to each of his subjects, and got back behind his camera, finally being able to get the photo he needed taken. The photo depicted both subjects smiling brightly, and Remy couldn’t help but smile at the result.

“Alright, thaw, looks good,” Remy stated. Patton immediately hopped up off Logan’s lap, hopping down the stairs as Logan calmly got up and stepped to Remy’s side.

“Perfect,” Logan approved with a smile. They smirked a bit as Patton looked away, and snatched up the little boy in their arms, resulting in a squealing fit of giggles. Remy couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

A couple of weeks later, Remy was able to hand off the set of printed cards to Logan. The cards were simple, with the photo of Logan and Patton and a simple green border, with a little Christmas tree in the corner. He had no doubt that whoever got the cards would enjoy them, just as much as Remy had enjoyed making them.


End file.
